The present disclosure generally relates to cleaning products and more specifically to those that employ long handles such as brooms that are commonly found in homes and shops throughout the world.
During everyday cleaning and other activities, people commonly use brooms and other cleaning implements that have long handles. Most of these implements, such as, but not limited to, brooms, manual sweepers, rakes, shovels, other lawn and garden implements, mops, dusters, etc., are frequently used discontinuously. That is to say that the normal usage of these products involves use of the device, setting the device aside for a period of time, and then returning to usage. This is common particularly with brooms in that the usage of brooms is often accompanied by other cleaning activities with different cleaning devices. Also common during this discontinuous usage is that the user leans the long-handled device against a countertop or other similar arrangement such as a shop or garage bench top. In this leaning support condition, the broom or other long-handled device is unstable. This instability is inconvenient in that the user must finesse the device to a stable condition. This, at the least, takes time and also often aggravates the user. Additionally, it's common for the implement to loose its stable position and fall to the floor. When it falls to the floor, it typically makes a loud and undesirable sound.
Therefore there is an unaddressed need for a product that helps to stabilize long-handled devices when they are leaned or propped against a surface and for a product that provides damping to lessen the undesirable effect of noise if and when the device falls to the floor.